Ryoma's Palace
by Craze Izumi
Summary: Here are all the Oneshots of Ryoma pairing you can get... I'm compling them all under this title. Be sure to a wait the rarest Ryoma pairing you have ever seen. More coming up soon. Warning:Shounenai,AU,Xover...[Latest Chapter: NiouRyo]
1. Valentine's Magic TezuRyo

**Craze:** Because I find that my One-shot fic are increasing... so I decide to put all Ryoma-pairing One-shot fic under here...

* * *

**Craze: **Okay! Okay! I know this is really late to post a V-day fic, but blame it on my laziness;; anyway I here by wish all of you a very belated Valentine's Day and once again I would like to thanks **mayneuma** for helping me beta-read even though she is ill. Once again Thank you very much!! One more thing this is a fic dedicate to all TezuRyo fans, enjoy!!

**Tezuka:** She does not own any characters of PoT.

**Keys:**

"talking"

'_thought'_

Today was a day where love and magic were in the air. Why? Because it was February 14th, it was Valentine's Day. Everyone in the college was talking excitedly about it except for our Oujisama. Echizen Ryoma was not one to believe in love or magic. Why again? It was for me and him to know and you to guess. Haha, just kidding, the answer would be revealed soon.

Besides Valentine's Day, there was also another reason why everyone (or should I say all female population in that said college) was excited about this day. It was the birthday of top five coolest guys in the college, Ohtori Choutarou. The top five coolest guys? Well. Other school has F4, so it was common for one of the most famous colleges in the country to have its own G5 (a.k.a. Geniuses 5) right? Who were the G5? They were Atobe Keigo, Fuji Syusuuke, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Ohtori Choutarou and finally the ochibi of the group, Echizen Ryoma. 1

"Ryoma 2, do you remember about the party tonight? Mum and the others miss you a lot," Ohtori said to Ryoma during their lunch break.

"Hn… Ne, Choutarou 2? Are you going home straight right after school or planning to go out with Shishido-san 3?" Ryoma smirked at the last comment.

Ohtori blushed at the mentioned of Shishido's name, "I'm going home straight after school, why?"

"Iie, I'm going back with you after school. By the way, where are the others?"

"They are 'horded' by the fan girls, so I don't think they'll be joining us for lunch."

"Speaking about fan girls, why aren't you surrounded by those fangirls? You are the birthday boy, right?" Ryoma asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't just talk about me, what about you? I don't see you surrounded by any of those fangirls."

Ryoma shrugged, "Anything is always better than all the fan girls surrounding me, isn't it?"

"Yea, I guess you're right. Those girls are scary."

"I'm going back to class," Ryoma said packing up his lunchbox.

"Hn. See you after school at the gate."

"Hai."

Just as Ryoma thought that none of his fangirls would be bothering him today, Sakuno had to come up to him. Sakuno, he could not help but found her rather annoying. Whenever he went, you could find her tailing him and every time she spoke, the only word he got from her was _'Ryoma-kun'_.

"Ryoma-kun…ano…I…" Sakuno said, her face blushing at the sight of Ryoma, her eyes looking at the floor which seemed to look rather interesting and her hands holding a box of nicely wrapped present.

Ryoma waited for her to talk, finally after waiting for a few minutes and still the only words he heard was _'Ryoma-kun'_, he snapped.

"Could you hurry up and get on with it already? I'm in a rather bad mood now, so stop wasting my time."

The next thing Ryoma knew, Sakuno had already ran away crying _"Ryoma-kun no Baka"._

'_Che. Girls are annoying,' _Ryoma thought and he proceeding back to his classroom.

After school, Ryoma waited for Ohtori at the gate as promised. As he waited for Ohtori, lots of couples passed by him.

'_What is so great about Valentine's Day? Love and magic are nothing but lies,'_ Ryoma thought. _'If love and magic do exist, he would have at least called me years ago, telling me he's fine. He would not have gone for three long years without any news and he would have been by my side now.' _

After years of waiting for the news of his first love and praying for him to be back, he was getting tired of it and slowly, he began to believe that if love and magic did exist, the sun would be rising from the west.

"…ma…Ryoma!" Ryoma was brought back to reality when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw a worried Ohtori.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you thinking of him again?" Ohtori asked and this question caught Ryoma off guard.

"Iie, let's go," Ryoma said hurriedly, trying to avoid the previous question and they began their journey to Ohtori's home.

Their journey home was spent in silence, with Ohtori checking on the younger boys occasionally. While Ryoma was back to his own thought_. 'Maybe he has gotten himself a new girlfriend or boyfriend; even so he could have called and told me in person.'_

Soon, they reached Ohtori's house. "Tadaima!" Ohtori said as he stepped into the house followed by Ryoma.

"Okaerinasai! Ah! Ryoma you're here, haven't seen you in a long time. How are your parents?" Ohtori's mother, Ayako 4, asked.

"Oyaji to Kaa-san are fine, they're still living in the states, together with Ryoga," Ryoma said, his voice softened. He had always liked Ayako baa-san, she was really kind to him and she doted on him as much as she doted on Ohtori, unlike his parents who were always busy with something else and Ryoga basically bullied him whenever they met.

"You're living alone? Choutarou, why didn't you tell me?" Ayako frowned, hearing her favorite nephew living alone.

"Don't worry, Ayako baa-san, I'm living in the school campus with Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma smiled, feeling the warmth inside his heart that there was at least one soul that really cared about him.

"You should have moved in with us. Anyway, do you want to eat something?" Ayako asked, still worried about Ryoma, living in the school campus with no one taking good care of him.

"Iie, I'm a bit tired, I think I'll take a nap instead."

"Okay! Choutarou could you bring Ryoma to your room, I still need to do some preparation for the party tonight."

"Hai."

Ohtori brought Ryoma to his room, and told him that he would wake him up before the party started.

As Ryoma was sleeping, he dreamt about the past. The very first time he found out about his feelings for Tezuka, and unexpectedly Tezuka was the first one to confess. Their first date, the first time they kissed and their very first time 5. He also remembered the day when Tezuka was leaving, the last few words he had said, _"Wait for me, I'll be back soon and I promised to either call you or send you e-mails." _Unconsciously, Ryoma shed his tears. All those 'calls' and 'e-mails' were all lies, after all these years he didn't even receive a single bloody message and he was really tired of waiting.

Soon, Ohtori's birthday party started, Ryoma had changed into a simple white tux that Ayako picked for him. Ryoma preferred wearing the clothes that Ayako picked to his mother's. Mainly because Ayako had better taste than his mother and Ayako had a better idea of what type of clothes that suited him better.

When Ryoma found Ohtori in the ballroom, he was talking to the other members of the G5 gang and some of his senpais. When he walked towards them Sengoku was the first to regard him.

"Wow! Lucky! I get to see Ryoma-kun in tux. You look great, BABE!" teased Sengoku. Ryoma gave him a glare and if looks could kill, Sengoku would be dead by now.

"Saa… I have to agree with Sengo-chan 6, you really look great. If I'm not dating Saeki, I would go for you." Fuji said teasingly.

"I can hear that Fuji," Saeki said from afar.

"Don't tease Fuji-senpai. By right shouldn't Choutarou be the one who is being teased instead? It's his birthday after all," Ryoma said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey! I know it's my birthday, but that doesn't mean I have to be teased by you guys." complaint Ohtori.

"You guys are childish." Atobe said suddenly.

"Yea and you are also a childish one to befriend with a bunch of childish teens," Ryoma said sarcastically.

"Why you…" Ryoma smirked when Atobe could not find any word to counter. Fuji, Ohtori and Sengoku all laughed (as for Fuji, chuckled), it was always hilarious to see a speechless Atobe.

"By the way, where's Shishido-san? I don't see him anywhere," Ryoma asked Ohtori, looking around for the sign of Shishido.

"He's bringing a friend along, so he'll be late." Ohtori said, wondering why the sudden concern.

"You're his boyfriend, and today is your birthday but he's going to be late just for that friend of his?" Ryoma widened his eyes, couldn't believe what he had just heard, "What is so great about that friend anyway?"

"You'll see when he's here," Ohtori said, eyeing Fuji knowingly at the corner of his eyes and Fuji nodded, luckily for them this went unnoticed by boy wonder.

As the guest increased constantly, Ryoma began feeling a bit stuffy, so he decided to go to the balcony to get some fresh air. When he reached the balcony, everything was calm and smoothing, the wind was blowing gently against his face and he felt relax. His mood was getting much better than earlier at school. He was enjoying so much that he failed to notice someone had walked up to him, until the person spoke.

"You're still the same, aren't you? Prefer quietness to noise and crowd."

Ryoma snapped open his eyes and stood frozen on the spot. He knew the voice too well, the voice that had been hunting him in his dreams, the voice that spoke all those sweet words to him… he knew it too well even after all these years. Up till now, it still sent shiver down to his spine when he heard it.

"It's none of your business and who are you to interfere anyway?" Ryoma said, not daring to face the person that he had dreamt so much to be by his side all these years.

After a few minutes of silence and Ryoma still had not get an answer, he began to ponder, _'Was he upset or had he gone already?'_

"Tezuka?" turning his head, he was then met with a pair of hazel eyes that had attracted his soul back then and now it still did.

"Hmm…who am I to interfere… let's see," Tezuka went closer to Ryoma and slipped an arm around Ryoma's waist, "Because I'm your ex-captain, your friend and your lover?"

"Okay! I understand the ex-captain part, but friend and lover? Who are you kidding?" Ryoma yelled. "All these years, I've been waiting for your calls and mails. What did I get? Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Ryoma…" Tezuka said and raised his hand to touch Ryoma's face.

"Don't 'Ryoma' me." Ryoma shouted and swatted Tezuka's hand away.

"Look, I …" before Tezuka could finish what he wanted to say, Ryoma cut him off.

"You don't understand. I've been waiting everyday for three damn years for your news. You said you will call me and send me mails, but in the end I get nothing. I'm really tired of this, Tezuka. If I keep on waiting for you I will never be able to move on," with that said Ryoma decided to walk back to the ballroom.

Before Ryoma could go any further, he was pulled back by Tezuka and the next thing he knew, he was lost in the kiss and the teasing of Tezuka's tongue against his. Slowly, Ryoma began to give in to the kiss and respond back with the same fierceness. All these years of longing and desire were shown in that one kiss. After a few minutes, Tezuka broke the kiss to give them a chance to breathe.

"So…will you give me a chance to explain?" panted Tezuka.

"What kind of explanation you will give?" Ryoma whispered, not willing to look into Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka had Ryoma in his arms. "Look, I know it was my fault for not keeping my promise to give you a call or send you mails, but it's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I couldn't."

"You couldn't? What do you mean by you couldn't? All…"

"Listen," Tezuka tightened his hug on Ryoma, "Please, let me finish first. I know this may sound absurd, but please believe me. I got into a car accident the very first day I reached England. After that I was in coma for two years. My parents were too worried about me to inform you about the accident and I had to spend the last year to remember everything and get use to my life."

"You could have at least sent me a message telling me what happened; instead you chose to make me wait," Ryoma said, his tears threatening to drop.

"I'm sorry! I really do, but I love you Ryoma. I really love you. That is why I was scared to tell you about the accident. So will you forgive me?" Hearing these words, Ryoma shed his tears.

"Kunimitsu, I love you too. I'm really sorry for yelling at you minutes ago. How's your injury? Is it okay now?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. I would not have appeared in front of you if I have not recovered yet," Tezuka smiled. "Let's get back inside, they are worried for you."

When they went into the ballroom, Ohtori saw Ryoma's stained face and worried. He went up to him and comforted his cousin. While Tezuka walked towards Fuji and company.

"Saa… Tezuka did you tell him?" asked Fuji.

"Yes, I've told him about the accident, why?"

"Unya! Tezuka no baka. Fuji is asking you whether you proposed Ochibi 7 already?" exclaimed Eiji.

"Eiji!" said Oishi.

"I don't think now it's the right time to propose him, besides he was angry with me. How do you think he will react if I propose suddenly?"

"Whatever that is, my advice to you is, you better propose him now before someone else does," stressed Atobe.

"You know, Kei-chan is right. Recently, Ryoma has a lot of suitors. You better hurry or you'll turn out to be unlucky," Sengoku added on to what Atobe said.

Sighed, Tezuka went over to Ryoma. This short distance seemed to take forever. During this _'journey' _Tezuka pondered, 'Will he agree? Or will he reject it?' Although Tezuka did not wish to admit it, he was really nervous. Yes, Tezuka Kunimitsu was nervous. Soon enough (?), he reached his _'destination'._

"Ryoma," called Tezuka.

Ryoma turned around and was faced with a kneeling Tezuka, hands holding a jewelry box and inside laid a simple white gold ring, with his and Tezuka's name engraved on it.

"From now on, every guest in this ballroom shall be my witnesses," Tezuka paused for a while… "I, Tezuka Kunimitsu, am going to propose Echizen Ryoma. Will you be my first, my only and my last to live with for eternity? I promised to love you and only you no matter where you are and who you are."

"Wow, go Tezuka!"

"Nice one."

"Today is your birthday, yet they have stolen your limelight," Shishido whispered to Ohtori.

"At least Ryoma no need to worry now, since Tezuka-san is back," Ohtori whispered back

"Heh… I know why don't we steal their limelight on Echizen's birthday?" Shishido teased.

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori blushed a deep red.

Ryoma was really embarrassed when Tezuka proposed him; thus, the only wise word he came up with was, "Mada mada dane."

"So will you marry me?" Tezuka asked again.

"Say **_'yes'_** Ochibi!"

"Nod your head already, Echizen!"

"Saa… if you don't say **_'yes'_** now, someone else will."

With all the cheering around, Ryoma finally nodded his head. Although Tezuka saw that Ryoma had nodded his head, he could not help not to tease Ryoma for a while.

"What did you say?" Tezuka asked innocently.

"I say **_'yes'_** already," Tezuka smiled and put the ring on Ryoma's ring finger.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him…" could be heard from the guests. In front of all the witnesses, Tezuka showered Ryoma with passionate kisses.

Echizen Ryoma did not believe in love or Valentine's Day magic, but just for today, he decided that love and magic might really exist.

Owari.

* * *

**Explanations: **

1--- Basically, this is an AU fic (which means alternate universe), so Atobe, Fuji, Sengoku, Ohtori, Ryoma and some of the characters study in the same school. Shishido studies in a different school from Ryoma and the gang.

2--- As I said this is an AU, so in this fic, Ryoma and Ohtori are cousins and it's normal for cousins to call each other by their first name.

3--- Shishido studies in a different school from Ryoma and the gang. Ryoma knows Shishido eventually, because he is Ohtori's cousin and they are the G5.

4--- Just a random name, cause I don't know the name of Ohtori's mother.

5--- You know what I meant, if not the word is **"s"**

6--- They are best friends so it's normal to call their friends by their nickname

7--- Again this is an AU, in this AU, yaoi is very common, and they are even allowed to get marry.


	2. Sadistic Love FujiRyo

**Craze: **Finally, after such a long time… here a new FujiRyo one-shot. It's my first time writing a FujiRyo, I hope you like it.

**Fuji:** Saa… she does not own any of us in POT…

**Craze:** On with the story…

* * *

**Sadistic Love**

Echizen Ryoma had long predicted that something bad was going to happen, but he had never expected himself to be confronted by a bunch of boys in an alley.

"Hey, Cutie! Spending Valentine's Day alone?" boy A said.

"Poor thing, want to spend the day with us? We can have lots of fun you know," boy B said with his hand reaching out to touch Ryoma.

"Leave me alone!" Ryoma yelled and swatted the hand away. _'It's all Fuji's fault.'_ Ryoma thought, remembering what had happened half an hour ago.

It was Valentine's morning; Ryoma had long expected something bad would happen if you were having one Fuji Syusuke as a boyfriend. However, waking up in a dress was not what he had expected.

He blinked once and then twice and then three times.

"…FUJI SYUSUKE!"

"Yes, Koi? I'm right here."

"What did you do last night?"

"What did I do last night?"

"Don't act like you don't know anything. Why am I in a dress?" asked Ryoma.

"Saa…Why are you in a dress?" Fuji smiled.

"Fuji!"

"Maa…ma… you were all naked last night, and I was worried that you might catch a cold so I decided to put clothes on you to prevent you from catching a cold."

"You don't…" before Ryoma could even finish his words, he was dragged out of the apartment. "Where are we going?"

"Since you have already changed, let's go on a date. Besides, it's Valentine's Day."

As they were on their way out of the apartment, with Fuji dragging Ryoma, Fuji quickly put the camera that he was holding earlier in his pocket.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm not going to go out with… this," Ryoma said, shaking his head while pointing at the dress he was wearing.

"Saa… Why not? It's my Valentine's Day present for you… so you must return the favor by going on a date with me in this dress," cried Fuji with his innocent smile.

"Just as I've guessed. Didn't I tell you not to get me anything for Valentine's?"

"Hmm… from what I remember, you said, _'Okay, fine. Get me anything you want.'_ didn't you?"

Ryoma pondered what Fuji just said and remembered that he really did tell Fuji to get anything if he wanted to. Now, looking at himself, he regretted what he had said.

"Now, don't worry too much and start on our date, besides no one will recognize you in this dress. And if we meet someone we know, I'll say that you are my cousin. Come on."

Ryoma tried, struggling against Fuji, but Fuji was much stronger than him. In the end, Ryoma had no choice and gave in eventually.

"Ryo-chan, where do you want to go?" Fuji asked.

"………"

"Well, let's go grab some food then," Fuji smiled and dragged Ryoma towards one of the cafés.

Once they were inside, one of the waitresses came and took their order. As she walked over to Fuji and Ryoma, she pulled her skirt up a little and swayed her hips from one side to another.

Ryoma who was disgusted by her behaviors, giving her glares, but the waitress ignored him and turned her attention to Fuji instead then in a seductive voice asking, "Sir, how can I help you?"

"Can you give our little Princess here, a ponta grape and a strawberry custard cream cake?" before Fuji could order his food, he received a glare from Ryoma, but Fuji ignored it and continued, "And can I have a cup of cappuccino and raspberry pie?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." As the waitress walked back to the counter, she thought, _'What's wrong with that girl? After being called a princess by such a hot guy, she still gave him a glare.'_

Minutes later, the waitress came back with their order, "Enjoy your meal."

The waitress smiled and walked away. When Fuji was about to drink his cappuccino, he realized that Ryoma had not touched his food, instead he has a sulking face.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma glared at him and said, "Betsuni."

"Then why aren't you eating... or are you jealous?" Fuji teased.

"Why do you think I'm jealous? Do you think I even care?" Ryoma said, blushing furiously.

"Aw…I'm so hurt, but then can you at least tell me why you are so angry?"

"…… that waitress obviously was flirting with you…" Ryoma mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Saa… Ryoma, you still have to eat your food. Come I'll feed you," Fuji said.

"I can…" before Ryoma got a chance to finish, he felt Fuji's lips on his, and a taste of ponta grape flowing down his throat. Everyone in the café froze on the spot and was looking at them with indescribable feelings.

"Saa…do you like the taste?" Fuji smiled.

"Ma…mada mada da ne." Ryoma whispered, totally embarrassed by the public display.

"Now, since we have finished eating, where do you want to go next?" Fuji asked, "How about if we go watch some movies?"

"Betsuni," whispered Ryoma.

"Okay, we'll watch a movie then, come on," Fuji dragged Ryoma out of the café, after paying for the bill, and walked towards the direction of the theatre.

During their journey to the theatre, they met a few fan girls of Fuji. Soon, the number of girls who were crowding around Fuji increased, and Ryoma was being neglected to the side while all the time receiving glares from all those fan girls. Jealousy rose within Ryoma as he saw Fuji flirting back with the fan girls, without any word he left Fuji and the girls, walking down the street to the alley and being confronted by a bunch of boys.

"So, Cutie, what is your answer, wants to come with us?" Boy C said and managed to capture Ryoma's hand this time.

"Hanase! I'm not going with any of you. Just leave me a lone!" Ryoma yelled.

"Aw! Touchy, I like girl that are hot-tempered." Boy A said and he tried to caress Ryoma's face but his hand was caught by someone.

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Saa… what are you trying to do to my girl?"

"Heh, so you are her boyfriend. Too bad we saw her first, so she is coming with us."

"You'll try and see. No one ever touched the property of Fuji Syusuke and still alive afterwards."

"You want a fight? We'll give you a fight," Boy A said and threw a punch to Fuji's face. Fuji dodged it easily.

"Yarou! Guys, let's get him," Boy A commanded, and soon each of them throwing a punch towards Fuji, and yet again Fuji dodged it easily. In return, he gave each of them a kick on the stomach. Minutes later, all of the boys were crouching on the floor in pain.

"So, do you still want to touch my girl?' Fuji asked, glaring at them with piercing blue eyes.

"You haven't seen the rest of us yet, we'll be back," and three of them ran off.

"Saa…Ryoma, you should have waited for me just now, then all this would not have happened." said Fuji.

"Do you think whose fault it was?" Ryoma asked, not willing to look at Fuji.

"Heh, our Princess was jealous after all," Ryoma turned his head to Fuji and glared at him. "Saa…I'm really sorry for making the Princess angry. Will you forgive me?" Fuji moved closer to Ryoma, slipping an arm around his waist and whispered into Ryoma's ears, sending shiver down his spine.

"… I'll forgive you this time. But if you flirt with other girls again, I'll be dating Atobe the next time you see me."

"Hai, hai. Hime-sama," Fuji smiled and kissed Ryoma on the lips. Ryoma let out a moan, Fuji took it as a chance to slip his tongue into Ryoma's mouth, exploring and teasing every part of it.

_Click_.

Too engrossed in their own world, they failed to notice the clicking sound as a photo was being taken.

* * *

The next day when Ryoma went to school, he could hear people sniggering, giggling and mumbling words about him. Lessons in class were not any better; in fact everyone including the teachers was giving him odd looks. During lunch break when Ryoma met up with Momo, Momo was laughing hard at him, "Ne, Echizen, I don't know that you have that kind of hobby… HAHAHAHAHA."

Ryoma raised his eyebrows, _'What is Momo-senpai talking about. And where is Fuji-senpai?'_

"What are you talking about, Momo-senpai? Where is Fuji-senpai?"

"Err… Echizen, I think you better go to the Exhibition Hall, Fuji is probably there," said Oishi, his face was hard to describe.

Ryoma went to the Exhibition Hall. The moment he stepped in, all eyes fell on him. Still he could not find Fuji and the next thing he realized was two very posters. One was him, wearing a dress and sleeping rather peacefully. The picture was entitled **"My Sleeping Beauty"** Model by Echizen Ryoma and Taken by Fuji Syusuke.

The next picture was the one which shocked him the most, it was a picture of him, in the dress given by Fuji and being kissed by Fuji in that alley. From what he had remembered, it was the scene that happened yesterday. It was entitled, **"Moment of Happiness"** and there was a small description to it that said, **_"He's the Princess of my life. Mine alone, no one shall touch. The one who touch will suffer a great deal. As he was claimed by me only, no one else."_** By Fuji Syusuke. After staring at the picture for a few more minutes, the big show finally started.

"……FUJI SYUSUKE!"

* * *

At a corner of the Exhibition Hall, a certain blue eyed teen was talking on a cell phone, "Yumiko ne-chan, arigato for helping me to take the picture."

"Dou itashimasite, anything for my little brother."

"Saa… I better get going then, the Princess is calling me. Ja ne."

* * *

**Owari...

* * *

**

**Craze: **Hoi, hoi, that the end hope you like it…


	3. Are You Spying? OshiRyo

**Craze: **Hiya Once again another new fic, this time it a bit different, it a OshiRyo fic dedicated to ZL and wishing her a Happy Belated Birthday!

**Oshitari:** Maa...She does own any of the Hot guys here, in POT.

**Craze:** Just like what he said I don't own them TT

* * *

**Are You Spying?**

The bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. Students were all rushing out of the classroom, either getting ready for club activities or going home. It was no difference for the members of the tennis club in Seigaku.

Throughout the whole practice session, everything was peaceful, nothing unusual happened, all the tennis club's members were doing their usual practice while the regulars were having practice match. Everything was fine until…

"KYAAAA! Oshitari-sama!" cheered the fan girls.

"Aw! Not again! He always caused ruckus among the girls." A random guy from the tennis club exclaimed.

"What the hell is he doing here, everyday in Seigaku? He's a Hyotei student, isn't he?" asked another random guy from the club.

"Maybe, he's spying on Fuji-senpai."

"Eh? Why is he spying on Fuji-senpai?"

"You remember the Kantou match with Hyotei, right?"

"Yes! So?"

"He used 'Higuma Otooshi' too; I bet he's spying on Fuji-senpai, because Fuji-senpai's is better."

As Yuushi walked to the tennis court he frown at all the gossip going on among the tennis club members. _'Why do I even bother about Fuji? I know he is strong and all, but can't I come here for other things, other then spying?'_

"Oshitari-san?" hearing a familiar voice, Yuushi turned and saw the Regulars of Seigaku namely, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura and Kaido.

"Momoshiro, what's the matter?" Yuushi asked.

"Nothing, you seem to come here very often, since last week." Momo smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Why can't I come and visit?" Yuushi questioned.

"Nya, so you really come to spy on Fuji?" Eiji asked.

"No. I'm not here for tennis business." Yuushi said.

"Eh? Then what are you doing here for?" Now it's Oishi turn.

"Well, I'm here to pick up my date."

"You are dating someone here!" both Eiji and Momo exclaimed.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Oshitari asked, looking around the court for a certain someone.

Just then, Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka and Inui walked back to the court.

"Nya, Ochibi! Big news! Nya!" Eiji shouted and hugged Ryoma. Yuushi frown a little seeing Ryoma hugged by Eiji.

"Kikumaru-senpai, could you stop hugging me?" complained Ryoma.

"I tell you, Oshitari is dating someone in this school, nya."

"Oshitari?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow and look around, indeed, Yuushi was standing there. "So what if he's dating someone here?"

"So? Don't you want to know who is it, nya?"

"Not interested."

"Mou, Ochibi can't you at least show some interest outside tennis?" Before Eiji could further pushed, Tezuka shouted for them to get back to practice. Ryoma walked over to the court and gave Yuushi a glance.

Everything went back to normal, with the exception of one Oshitari Yuushi watching the Regulars practice. Soon practice was over; the Regulars were changing in the locker room ready to get home.

"Oi, Echizen, Kikumaru-senpai want to go to the burger joint?" Momo asked.

"Nya, sure, I'll go." an excited Eiji exclaimed.

"Gomen, can't. Have plans." Ryoma replied and immediately went out of the locker room before either could ask further more questions.

"Mou, it's no fun without Ochibi." Eiji pouted.

"Ne, Kikumaru-senpai. Why don't we follow Oshitari-san?" Momo asked with a big grin.

"Eh? …Oh, Momo you the smartest. Yosh! Let's follow Oshitari and see who the lucky girl, nya."

So the two Seigaku Regulars hurry out the school gate. However, when they saw Yuushi outside the school gate, he had already got into the car and drove off.

"Man, just our luck." Momo exclaimed.

* * *

On the other hand, somewhere on the road there was a car, inside the car sat one Oshitari Yuushi and Echizen Ryoma, not to forget and the driver too.

"Ne, Yuushi. Do you really have to come to my school everyday, creating big commotions among the girls, just to pick me up?" asked Ryoma with a sigh.

"Of course, I'm not risking another chance, letting you forget about our date, can I?"

"I've already apologize and that was last week. Besides you don't really have to create such a commotion."

"You can't blame me, its not that I wanted to be hot anyways."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and said, "Really why do I bother with you in the first place?"

"I'm just too irresistible. You should be grateful that it's me you are dating. Imagine what Atobe will do if you have dated him."

"No thank you. I don't even want to think about it." Yuushi smiled at that.

Ryoma looked out of the car window and thought of the reason why he started dating Yuushi.

**Flashback**

_Ryoma was rather frustrated with his current problem. A certain blue-hair, spectacle boy kept on appearing in his mind, whether is it in his dreams or when he was thinking. Why had he been thinking about the other boy, he had no idea? To solve his problem he decided to pay the other boy a visit in Hyotei._

_So here he was in Hyotei, it was a really big school, and he spent about fifteen minutes just to find the tennis courts. When he reached the courts, he felt his heart was beating very fast. He looked around to find the blue-hair boy. He walked towards the boy upon seeing him talking to his double partner._

"_Ne! Let's have a match." Ryoma declared. Everyone on the court stopped whatever they are doing and focuses their attention to the pair. They were really shocked, especially Oshitari Yuushi, who was being challenged._

"_Of course, I'll accept your challenge, no doubt, but don't you think that you should at least ask it properly?" Yuushi said._

"_Che. Whatever... Will you kindly have a match with me, whatever-your-name-is?" Ryoma asked again with mock politeness._

"_In case you forget, I'm Oshitari Yuushi, Hyotei's third year student. No matter what, I'm after all still a senior to you, Echizen-kun." _

"_Okay, okay, fine. Will you have a match with me, Oshitari-san?" Ryoma said, forcing a smile. _

"_That's better, follow me we'll go to another court." Yuushi said and lead Ryoma to another court. Atobe who was watching all this while, found the situation quite amusing._

_Some time later, the matched ended with Ryoma scoring 6 to 4. Ryoma seemed satisfied and decide to go home. Yuushi, on the other hand, finally understood what Atobe had meant during Ryoma's match against Sanada in the Kantou Final._

'_Echizen Ryoma… He sure is something special.' Yuushi thought._

_Few days after the match with Yuushi, instead of solving the problem, the situation got worst. In fact, the number of time Yuushi's images appear seemed to increase. So on this certain day, Ryoma decided to walk home by himself, so he could calm down the irritation that was rising in him. When he was about to reach home, he saw Yuushi standing in front of his house._

"_I must be going mad, I even saw him standing in front of the house." Ryoma said out loud, shaking his head and walked into his house._

"_Oi, oi, Echizen." Oshitari said grabbing Ryoma's wrist before he could close the door._

_Startled, Ryoma said, "You are real?"_

"_Of course, I'm real. Anyway, I need to discuss something with you." Yuushi stated._

"_Eh? What…" before Ryoma could finish he was interrupted by Nanako._

"_Ara? Ryoma-san, why are you standing here?" Nanako required, and then she realized that Yuushi was standing outside too. "Ara, you have friend over? Why not invite him inside?"_

"_Un. Come in please." Ryoma gestured to Yuushi._

_In side the living room, Ryoma asked, "So… you have something to discuss?"_

"_Let's date." was Yuushi's answer. Nanako, in the kitchen preparing some tea, almost dropped the cup and Ryoma's eyes went wide for a second before he smirked._

"_Alright."_

**End of Flashback**

After that they had been dating for one month till now.

"Ryoma!" Ryoma recovered from his thought and turn to look at Yuushi.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked.

"You haven't told your teammates about us?"

"No. It doesn't seem to me like you have tell your……wait, don't tell me you told them already? Ryoma stared at Yuushi demanding for an answer.

"Not really, they just sort of find out."

"Doesn't Monkey King say something?

"Why would he be bothered? He's dating a rival school himself." Yuushi said.

"Eh? Who is it?"

"Kamio Akira from Fudomine, you should know him."

"Kamio-san? That's rather…unexpected. So what about your double partner?"

"Gakuto? He couldn't care less. Why, are you jealous?" Yuushi teased.

"… So, where are we heading now, Yuushi?" Ryoma asked changing subject.

"My house, you are staying over there tonight."

"What? But…"

"You don't have morning practice tomorrow, right? If you are worried about your parents' side, I've already called your house and informed Nanako-san already."

"You should have told me earlier." Complained Ryoma.

"Does that make any difference?"

"No." Yuushi smiled and planted a kiss on Ryoma's lips.

Their kiss lasted for a while, until they reached Yuushi's house. It was quite a big house; Ryoma remembered that Yuushi's father is a doctor. They went into the house and up into Yuushi's bedroom. Although, it's not Ryoma first time visiting the house, he couldn't help but find it very spacious.

"So…" before Ryoma could finish any word, his lips were sealed by Yuushi's.

The kiss was full of passion and desire. Yuushi bit softly on Ryoma's lower lip, asking for entry. Ryoma gasped and Yuushi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ryoma's mouth, teasing and exploring every part of it. Before Ryoma realized it, he was being pinned onto the bed, his shirt being removed. Yuushi continued to kiss Ryoma's neck and other parts of his body leaving trail of red marked and causing the younger boy to moan during the process. As he was about to go further down, there was a knocked on the door. Immediately, they separated themselves and dressed their clothes, when they are much ready, Yuushi went to open the door.

"Nani ka?"

"There a phone call for you, Yuushi-sama." Yuushi grabbed the phone and answer it.

* * *

After a minute or so he handed the phone back to the maid and turn to face Ryoma.

"Gomen, you can't stay tonight. Something come up, I'll send you home now." Yuushi said. His facing clearly showed that he was a little disappointed.

"It can't be helped then." Ryoma sighed. A little relieved, yet a bit disappointed. To say the truth he was a bit scared to go into the next step of relationship, but at the same time, he was looking forward to it.

So they were in the car again, on their way to Ryoma's house. Few minutes later, they reached Ryoma's house, before Ryoma went into the house, Yuushi gave Ryoma a kiss and hug him possessively.

"I love you. See you tomorrow, I guess." Yuushi said.

"Un." Was Ryoma's replied as he was blushing. Yuushi smiled and he couldn't resist so he gave Ryoma one last kiss that lasted for quite some time.

Click.

However, both of them didn't realize that the whole scene was being witness by two people. One is Momoshiro Takeshi, who is on their way back from the burger joint. The other is Fuji Syusuke, his hand holding a camera.

* * *

The next day, one could see a very flushed Echizen Ryoma accompanied by all the Regulars waiting for the arrival of Oshitari Yuushi. During the next tournament, one could see an even flushed Echizen Ryoma standing beside Oshitari Yuushi. Voices could be heard saying things about Ryoma and Yuushi.

"Ne, ne look… its Echizen Ryoma and Oshitari Yuushi. So its true that they are dating? How cute."

"Heh…Echizen from Seigaku is dating Oshitari from Hyotei, interesting."

Apparently, Fuji Syusuke had paste the picture of Ryoma and Yuushi, kissing all over the school and sent it to tennis club of the whole Kantou Region.

After knowing the secret, Momo and Eiji had laughed loudly at Ryoma teasing him, "I didn't know that you are dating Oshitari-san, HAHAHAHA."

So now, almost the whole Kantou Region knows that Echizen Ryoma from Seigaku is dating Oshitari Yuushi from Hyotei.

* * *

**OwArI

* * *

Craze: So love it or hate it? Please Review**

**Oshitari:** Please review and she might just decide to write more fic with Ryoma as Uke...


	4. Love Love Candy MaruiRyo

**Craze:** Okay here another fic…MaruiRyoma Surprisingly I kind of like this pairing…once again this is un-beta and I'm sorry if Marui sound like Eiji TT

**Marui:** Heh…_#blow a bubblegum#_ This is interesting…

**Craze:** Haha…so your bubblegum isn't out of stock this time?

**Marui:** Yea… anyway she does not own any of the tenipuri characters_…#blow a bubblegum#_

**Craze:** Thanks for the disclaimer Marui… and now on with the story…

* * *

**Love, Love, Candy**

It was a fine afternoon, wind was blowing, birds were chirping and all the tennis club members of Seigaku were having their practice session. Suddenly, a cheerful voice broke the calm and peaceful day.

"Ryo-chan!" the owner of the cheerful voice, Marui Bunta shouted excitedly, purple eyes sparkling.

"Oi, Echizen! Here come your seme." Momo teased.

"Hoi, hoi, Ochibi's boyfriend is here, nya." Eiji gave Ryoma a teddy-bear hug.

"Kikumaru-sempai…let go of me." Ryoma growled, struggling against his sempai's hug. Marui on the other hand felt a pang of jealousy growing in his stomach when he saw his boyfriend being hugged by others.

"Buchou."

"Un."

As Ryoma walked towards Marui, Eiji and Momo were cat-calling teasing boy wonder, making him felt extremely embarrassed. Suddenly, this incidents reminds him of the day when the school knew that Ryoma was dating Marui, it had really cause a ruckus back then compared to now, especially among the fan girls of Ryoma, they had created a protection squad to prevent Marui from getting any closer to Ryoma, but after a period of time, they had finally given up as they learn that Ryoma will not break up with Marui anytime sooner. So now, Ryoma is walking towards Marui, he grabs Marui's hand and drags him towards the locker room.

"Ryoma?"

"Follow me," Ryoma said.

In the locker room, Ryoma let out a sigh, looking at his boyfriend and demand for an answer for his appearance, "So…why are you here at a time like this, don't you have practice today? Isn't Sanada-san or Yukimura-san going to scold if you skipped the practice?"

"Nope, practice is cancelled today, Sanada needs to accompany Yukimura to the hospital for check up and because I really miss you, I have come to look for you." Marui exclaimed.

"Really, you should have inform me earlier… do you know that you have created quite a ruckus?" Ryoma finished and noticed the sad look on Marui, "Marui?"

"Ryoma, do you love me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'll not be dating you if I don't love you, right?"

"Then why do you always allow your sempai to hug you?" Marui sulked.

"Heh… someone is jealous?" Ryoma smirked.

"Of course I'm jealous; you are definitely closer to your sempai than me." Ryoma sighed and gave Marui a kiss. Marui widened his eyes for a moment before he started returning the kiss, when they pulled away; both of them were looking dazed.

"Feeling better? I'll definitely not do that to my sempai, if you want to know what make you more special then them." Ryoma panted.

"Hai, hai." Marui smiled cheerfully.

"So why are you here? I'm sure that there is more to it then seeing me."

"Hehe… see! I baked you a strawberry custard cream cake." Marui explained, holding up the box of cake.

"Eh? How do you know that I want to eat strawberry custard cream cake?" Ryoma asked, puzzled by his boyfriend.

"Well, because your boyfriend, who is obviously me, is a genius, so I know that you wanted to eat strawberry custard cream cake." Marui displayed a victory sign.

"Domo, I'll eat it later after dinner."

"Okay... ne, ne Ryo-chan, tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow? I have practice, why?"

"Sou ka?" Marui's face sudden, _'Did Ryoma forget about what day is tomorrow?'_

"Just kidding… and before you say anything, of course I know what day is tomorrow, it marked the third months since we first dated… anyway you want to have dinner at my place?"

"Okay, who is doing the cooking?"

"Kaa-san and Nanako-san of course, are you expecting Oyaji to cook?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Haha… of course not, though I wonder what the food will taste like if Nan-chan is doing the cooking." Marui chuckled.

"I believe that neither of us will want to know… since you are going to have dinner at my place might as well stay for the night so that you need not travel to and fro."

"Eh? I did not bring any spare clothes today."

"Che… it's not as if you don't have any spare at my house." Ryoma rolled his eyes, his tone fill with sarcasm.

"Hehe… you are right, I forget."

"Heh… and I thought someone mention that he is a tensai?" Ryoma teased.

"Ryo-chan is a meanie…" Marui mock pouted.

"Whatever…… I'm going back to practice now, wait for me, okay?"

"Hai." Marui smiled.

* * *

After practice, Ryoma and Marui were walking back to Ryoma's house, holding their hands. When the news that they were dating got out, not only did they create ruckus to their school but also Ryoma's family, for Marui's family because they have experienced three times of Marui dating a boy so they were used to it, anyway back to topic, Nanjiroh, Rinko and Nanako had a shocked when Ryoma introduced Marui to them. However, after talking to Marui for sometimes Rinko and Nanako became fond of the Rikkaidai red-hair genius except for Nanjiroh. Nanjiroh had taken in the news quite badly and started giving lectures on how he had brought Ryoma up and to have Ryoma dating a boy instead. After sometimes, when Marui became a regular presence in the house, Nanjiroh had no choice, but to accept what happened. Besides, he was on the minority side and speaking of minority, Karupin of course was fond of Marui right from the start because Karupin found the red-hair boy to be quite similar.

"Marui……do we really have to hold hands on the street?" Ryoma asked. He was kind of embarrassed from the attention they have attracted.

"Of course, this is so people will know that you are already taken." Ryoma sighed.

"Mada mada dane."

"No wonder I find there is something missing, you haven't said that trademark quote of yours until just now."

"Eh? Now that you mention it… I also find that there is something missing…" Ryoma looked at Marui and pondered for sometimes, "Aa! For once in a million years, it's really a miracle that you are not chewing or blowing any gum."

"Thank you very much for reminding why I'm not eating any gum."

"Nande?"

"My favorite bubblegum is out of stock." Marui complained.

"Che… you can try other types of gum, isn't it?"

"It different, the bubblegum is very special to me and I've vow to the 'bubblegum goddess' that I'll not eat any other type of bubblegum other then that."

"Bubblegum Goddess? Sometimes I really can't seem to figure you out."

"Of course, that why I'm a genius……haha…" Suddenly, Marui started to laugh as bubblegum triggered a part of his memories.

"What so funny?" Ryoma scowled.

"Speaking of bubblegum remind me of the first time we started dating."

**Flashback**

_Mari was craving for his favorite strawberry bubblegum, and because his favorite bubblegum only sold in this very cool candy shop in Tokyo, Marui decided to Travel to Tokyo. Upon reaching Rabux2 Candy Shop (1), the biggest nightmare befalls on Marui. He was told that the last two packets of bubblegum had just been sold to a customer wearing a white cap not long ago and the new stocks will only be here two days later._

'_Just my luck, the bubblegum is out of stock, how can I survive my training tomorrow?' Marui line of thought was being disturbed as he realized that he had come to a park where he was unfamiliar with. Then under one of the trees, a person lying on the ground, under the shade had caught Marui's attention. That person had a white cap covered his eyes and most importantly he was blowing Marui's favorite bubblegum._

_Marui bounced over to the person and said, "So you are the one that bought the last two packets of my favorite strawberry bubblegum."_

"_Huh?" Ryoma looked up from his cap and saw a red-hair boy looking longingly at the packets of bubblegum in his hand._

"_My strawberry bubblegum…" Marui cried. Looking at the bubblegum and looking at the crying stranger, Ryoma offered the stranger one packet of the bubblegum._

"_Eh? You're offering it to me?"_

"_You either take it or leave it."_

_Marui took the packet of bubblegum offered to him and thanked Ryoma, "Honto ni Arigato, the name is Marui Bunta, Rikkaidai third year, yoroshiku."_

"_Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku first year."_

"_Echizen Ryoma? Seigaku? You are the freshmen regular that beaten Sanada in the Kantou Final?" Marui widened his eyes in surprise._

_Ryoma raised an eyebrow and looked at Marui, "How did you know? Did you watch the match?"_

"_Actually I didn't really saw the match, because at the time we were in the hospital, but I'm one of the regular."_

"_You are one of the regular? You play tennis too?"_

"_You don't remember?" Marui was hurt, how could the freshmen regular not remember the genius of Rikkaidai?_

"_Should I remember?"_

"_Iie, not really, but I played in doubles two against Momoshiro and Kaido, just incase you wish to know."_

"_Heh… so you are the one that beaten Momo-sempai and Kaido-sempai, which mean you're quite strong… want to play tennis? I know a great place."_

"_Sure." Marui smiled.

* * *

_

_After the match, both boys were resting on the bench panting hard. Marui had never had such a great match in a while, even though in the end he still loses, but of course the boy beside him had after all beaten Sanada. To say the truth, he was attracted by boy wonder play style and graceful movements on the court, but most of all it was boy wonder himself that attracted him. Marui had fallen in love with Ryoma and he did not deny it a bit. He turned and looked at the boy beside him, mesmerized by his every movement that he did not realize that he was staring at boy wonder._

"_What are you staring at?" If anyone had turned to look at Ryoma, they would have noticed the faint blush on his cheeks, but Marui did not notice it._

"_Iie… you are really good, I haven't have such a good match in a long time."_

"_Che……mada mada dane."_

"_Ryoma-kun…err… do you mind if I call you that?"_

"_Suit yourself, it not like the mouth is……"Ryoma widened his eyes as he felt pressure on his lips, though the kiss come and go in a flash, Ryoma was still shocked. He looked at the red-hair boy in front of him, who face was colored by the color of tomato._

"_Ryoma-kun, I like you a lot, can I be your boyfriend?"_

_Ryoma hesitated for a moment, he did not know a clue of what is love, but he felt that if the person that confessed to him can play a decent tennis match with him, he didn't mind dating the person, as long they can play tennis regularly, so Ryoma nodded. Marui was ecstatic as Ryoma agreed to his propose. He gave Ryoma a kiss again which lasted much longer and that is how their relationship started._

**End of Flashback **

"Now come to thing of it, it's such an amazing memories that how our relationship had started because of one packet of strawberry bubblegum."

"Hehe… that is the reason why I say that the bubblegum is important to me and it my favourite, because it had bring you to me."

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma smiled.

Not long after they had reached Ryoma's house, "Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai! Ara? Marui-san is here too?"

"Hai, konnichiwa, Nanako-chan." Marui greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Marui-san. I'm sure that Obaa-sama will be delighted to have you here." Nanako smiled, "So make yourself at home, I'll go help out with dinner, it will be ready soon."

"Hai."

"Ryoma? Are you back?" Rinko walked out of the kitchen, "Ara? Bun-chan is here, I haven't seen you for ages."

"Rinko-chan… I'll be staying overnight too. Because I need to prepare for my final year exams so I've been really busy these few weeks. Anyway, here the strawberry custard cream cake that I've baked." Marui exclaimed and looked around, "Where is Nan-chan?"

"That really sweet of you, Nanjiroh is probably at the temple. Why not Bun-chan and Ryoma go watch some television programs or wash up first? The dinner will be ready soon."

"Hai, we'll be in Ryo-chan's room then."

Up in Ryoma's room, Marui was lying beside Ryoma on the bed, "It really seem like I haven't come here for quite sometime."

"You're after all a senior that are busy preparing for exams isn't it?"

"Okay, now you reminded me another painful memory. Ne, Ryo-chan? You live in America for most of your life, right?"

"Obviously, isn't it?"

"Can you help me with my English?"

"Did you lose……"

"Ryoma-san, Marui-san, dinner is ready." Nanako shouted from the dining room.

"Anyway let have dinner first and we'll discuss it later on." Ryoma sighed.

Dinner went on very well, Rinko and Nanako loved to watch Marui eating the dinner they prepared because Marui would always finish up the food, enjoying it a lot without any complains. Nanjiroh and Marui had also become best friend, as Nanjiroh found that Marui is much more interesting than his son, beside, Marui is probably the only one that will not tell Nanako and Rinko about his hidden treasure. After dinner and washing up, both Ryoma and Marui went back to Ryoma's room.

"I'm so tired." Marui yawned.

"Che… if you are tired… then I must already be dead from all those running…… anyway just now you were saying… Marui?" Ryoma looked at his boyfriend and found the boy already fall asleep.

"Shhhh… Karupin, come on, let play outside and let him sleep."

* * *

"Ohayo, Ryo-chan!"

"Karupin… five more minutes…"

"Ryoma, wake up…" Marui shouted and started shaking Ryoma vigorously. "Wake up!"

"Okay…okay I'm a wake… what do you want?" Ryoma grunted.

"Ryoma, you definitely love Karupin more than me."

"You aren't starting it again, are you? You seriously know that I'm not a morning person and Karupin had been my best friend since… forever."

"Gomen, gomen… but you need to get up and get change so that we can start on our date."

"…fine… I'll get change first."

* * *

"So… where do you want to go?' Ryoma asked.

"Rabux2 Candy Shop."

"You really do love sweet a lot, don't you?"

"My love for sweet is one thing; the other reason is because I want to see whether there is any strawberry bubblegum."

"Now should I be jealous that you love sweet better than me?" Ryoma sighed and they walked towards the direction of Rabux2 Candy Shop.

"I'll wait outside; I need to make a call first."

"Okay."

Marui walked into the shop and to his dismay, the strawberry bubblegum was still out of stock, he decided to go out until some one called him.

"Marui Bunta-san? There is something for you." The shop keeper said.

"For me?"

"Hai, here." The shop keeper gave Marui a wrapped up teddy-bear made out from many packets of strawberry bubblegum.

"Ano…do you know who is it from?"

"It from a customer call, Echizen Ryoma."

'_Ryoma…'_

Marui was touched; he didn't think Ryoma could be so romantic from his personality. Besides, He was the seme; shouldn't he be the one who give Ryoma the gift? Marui walked out of the shop and saw Ryoma standing there waiting for him.

Ryoma saw Marui walking out of the candy shop and asked, "So… You got what you want?"

"Un. Arigato, Ryoma." Marui thanked Ryoma and gave him a kiss.

"G-glad that you like it." Ryoma blushed for Marui public display of affection.

"Now, it's your turn to choose our next destination."

"I'm not really sure, I think you better decide."

"Well, let's go to my place then, my parents haven't seen you in a while too."

Hence, Marui and Ryoma went to Marui's house, but when they reached the house, instead of the normal noises made by Marui's younger brothers, the house was surprisingly quiet.

"Guess that mean we're going to be alone. All of them had gone to visit my grandparents." Marui explained showing Ryoma the notes his parents left for him, "Anyway, Ryoma you can go up to my room first, I'll go bring some drinks for us."

"Un."

Ryoma was very nervous now; he loved Marui a lot, no doubt. However, being alone in the house made him nervous, Marui may not always act like a seme, but in truth Marui is one, that was why Ryoma was nervous.

"Hai…Ryo-chan your favorite Grape Ponta."

"Domo… yesterday you say that you need help with English?"

"Yea…here the questions." Marui showed Ryoma the questions, Marui couldn't help but notice that Ryoma was trembling when he was explaining the questions.

"Ryoma? Why are you trembling, do you feel cold?"

"Iie… it just that…mada mada dane…" Ryoma blushed.

"Then why are you trembling?" Marui get closer to Ryoma, as he demands for an answer. For Ryoma it was the first time ever since he dated Marui, which he felt so uncomfortable when Marui was so close to him and he blushed deeper.

Marui who saw the blushed on Ryoma's cheeks realized that Ryoma was nervous. "Ne, Ryo-chan, why are you nervous?"

"I-I'm not nervous, who told you that I'm nervous." Ryoma stammered.

"Ryoma, no lying, we promised."

"A-aren't you at all concern that there only two of us in this house? Alone."

"Haha…Ryo-chan kawaii, so you have been worried about this?"

"What so funny?"

"Mou, Ryo-chan, don't worry I have promised Rinko-chan that I'll not do anything to you, other than kissing and necking, well at least not until you reached sixteen." Marui teased.

"You pervert." They kissed again, this time it lasted much longer than the other kiss, they explored and teased each other mouth, until neither of them can hold for much longer.

"C-come to t-think of it, I m-must really have the potential to be a seme then." Marui panted.

"What give you the idea?"

"Well, you knew that I've dated Niou, Yagyuu and Jackal before, isn't it? I was always the uke and none of the relationships lasted longer than when I'm with you as a seme."

"You aren't 100 per cent seme either; sometimes you behave like a uke."

"But Ryo-chan is 100 per cent a uke." A pillow flying at Marui's direction and Marui dodged it successfully.

"Anyway, why aren't you eating your bubblegum? You keep whining about how you are not able to eat it and now you have the bubblegum you are not eating it."

"Wow… you sure talk a lot today… as for the bubblegum, it is too significant to me for me to eat it."

"So you intend to leave it there for it to melt? You are weird." Ryoma said in disbelief.

"Then Ryo-can must be weirder to have a weird boyfriend."

"I really wonder how you are able to come up with such things."

"Haha… well, I'm after all a tensai." Ryoma sighed and they kissed once again before the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Owari

* * *

**Craze:** Guess that this is my longest one-shot ever… so hope you like it. 


	5. Does Love Feel this Way? SanaRyo

**Craze:** Hiya this is going to be the last story I'm posting for now… I'm going to stop writing until November… because I need to concentrate on my studies…Hope you understand… anyway this fic is dedicated to RuByMoOn17

**Sanada:** She does not own any of us…

**Ryoma:** On with the story…

* * *

**Does Love Feel this Way?**

It had been a week since the match with Sanada during the Kantou Finals. Echizen Ryoma had to admit, besides the private match with Tezuka and the unfinished match against Fuji, that had to be the best match ever.

'_Sanada Genichirou, he's really strong.'_ Ryoma thought.

Somehow, Ryoma could not forget about the solemn fuku-buchou of Rikkaidai; the match kept replaying itself in his mind. Recently, he had even dreamt about him and there were certain feelings that always went within him whenever the solemn fuku-buchou was spoken about. It soon came to a stage when those feelings began to irritate him. He did not understand it. Usually when feelings came to something he did not understand he would just shrug them away. But not this time. He wanted to ignore it, yet at the same time he could not simply shrug it off.

As for Sanada, he knew pretty well about what was going on with his feelings that had been hanging around his heart, for having fallen in love before gave him the experience. However, having fallen in love before did not necessarily mean that he knew the meaning of love and how to love someone. Besides, he had had a bad experience once, and he did not wish to experience it again. True, the boy wonder had amazed him, but who knows? Maybe he had mixed love with infatuation. But as each day went passed the feelings became stronger, to an extent that it even made him distracted.

When it came to anything outside tennis and as complicated as _love_, both boys were confused about what they should do…

So when they met on the street, everything was awkward. They didn't know what to say; they just stood there, staring at each other until both of them had realized it.

"Sanada-san."

"Echizen," Sanada nodded. Once again silence fell between them. It was so quiet that both of them could clearly hear their own heart beating rapidly.

Ryoma decided to leave first before the situation got worse. So he crossed the road. As he did so, a car came rushing towards him. He was too panicked to do anything; he seemed to be standing there waiting for the car to knock him down. It was then he felt himself being pulled back by something. Waiting a few moments, slowly he opened his eyes and saw deep brown ones which mesmerized him. Then he came to realize that Sanada was the one who had saved him. The two then realized that they were still holding onto each other, and the next second, they broke away, embarrassment showing on their faces.

'_What am I doing? He really scared me to death just there.'_

'_My heart was beating so rapidly that it felt like it was going to explode any second, but I felt really safe when he held me.'_

"Echizen, are you okay?" Sanada asked, breaking Ryoma from his thoughts.

"Un."

"See you then," Sanada said, and walked towards the direction of the hospital, while Ryoma started towards his house.

Truth be told, Sanada intended to visit Yukimura privately; he did not expect the whole team of regulars to be there as well.

"Sanada? I though you were not coming," Yukimura said.

"Un."

"Genichirou? Did something happen?" Yanagi asked.

"Nothing… Yukimura, how are you doing?"

"Fine, nothing happened after the operation. I'm sure that I'll be back by Zenkoku."

"Un… I'm glad to know that. I need to go... I'll visit you again soon." That being said, Sanada began to walk out of the hospital. He had wanted to discuss the recent matter with Yukimura, but as he had seen all the regulars there, he had felt that that was not a suitable time.

"There is something different about Sanada-kun," said Yagyuu.

"It seems that there is a 99 probability that he is in love," Yanagi analyzed.

"You got to be kidding me! If Sanada fuku-buchou ever falls in love, the sky is going to fall on our heads." Kirihara exclaimed.

"Kirihara, it's not very nice to say that," Jackal said.

"But it is true."

"He is human after all."

"I wonder who the lucky person is." Yukimura smiled.

"Don't you mean unlucky?" whispered the others except for Yanagi.

"Yanagi, do you have a clue that who it might be?"

"I have my own theory, but it has not been proven. I have a feeling we will find out soon."

* * *

At Echizen's household, on the other hand...

"Tadaima…" Ryoma said in a monotone as he walked up to his bedroom.

"Okaeri... Ryoma-san?" Nanako said, as she looked at Ryoma. _'What happened? I know that he doesn't really speak much, but his behavior is really unusual today.'_

Inside Ryoma's room...

'_There is that strange feeling again…'_ His thought was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door.

"Ryoma-san…did anything happen today?" Nanako said as she walked into the room.

"Eh? I…"

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever have any difficulties, I will always be here for you." Nanako was about to leave the room, but was—strangely-- stopped by Ryoma.

"Matte, Nanako-san…I… can I talk to you?"

"Of course... so what you want to talk about?"

Ryoma took a deep breath and said, "Well…have you ever experienced a feeling where you kept thinking about that person and you just simply couldn't let it go... and when he was near you, you could feel your heart beating rapidly? Do you know what this feeling is?"

"Of course, I have experienced that before, it happened when I first met my boyfriend."

"…your boyfriend?"

"To put it simpler terms, Ryoma-san, you are in love."

"I'm in love?"

"Hai…so can you tell me who this lucky person is?"

"Sa…Sanada Genichirou…"

"Your opponent during the Kantou Finals?"

"H-hai… does that mean I'm normal? I mean…falling in love with a guy even though I'm still confused about my feelings."

"Of course it's normal, there are no such things as 'limitations' in love, and you are free to love whoever you like."

"But I'm still really confused about my feelings. Does love really feel this way?"

"Now, why don't we analyze it?" Nanako suggested helpfully. "You said that you felt your heart beating rapidly, right?" Ryoma nodded his head as Nanako continued, "What if, he already has someone else he likes, how does it feel?" Ryoma imagined it and immediately felt a tug at his heart; it was painful.

"Did you feel a tug at your heart? Was it painful?" Ryoma nodded again.

"Well, that proved it; you are in love with Sanada-san. Just now the feeling you felt is known as 'jealousy'... it a kind of feeling where you wish that the person you love will look at you only. Normally, these two symptoms are the start of letting you know that you love someone."

"So I'm really in love with Sanada-san?"

"Hai…so when do you plan to tell him about your feelings?"

"Iie…"

"Doushite?"

"I'm afraid that he will reject me and think that I'm a freak."

"Why don't you give it a try first? You won't know if you don't try…the Ryoma-san I know will never give up so easily on something like this."

"Maybe some other time, I'm really tired now."

"I'll leave it to you then. I'm going out to get some ingredients; I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Un..." Ryoma replied. Smiling, Nanako went to get her purse, getting ready to go to the supermarket.

* * *

On Nanako's way home from the supermarket, she saw a familiar figure not far away; he was the character that she and her cousin had been talking about half an hour ago. Seeing the boy, she had decided '_If Ryoma-san doesn't want to tell Sanada-san, I will have to play the matchmaker.'_

She had calculated everything properly and proceeded to action. Nanako knew that the plan might not work, but she had to risk it for her cousin. When Sanada was somewhere near her, she pretended to dropp a bag of oranges, letting the oranges roll to the road. Just like what a normal person would have done, she then went to pick them up. Suddenly, a car showed up, coming towards her. After waiting for a few minutes, the impact did not come and she knew that her plan was half successful. Just as she thought, Sanada had saved her. Now, the only thing she had to do was to think of a plan to invite Sanada home.

"Are you alright?" Sanada asked.

"Hai, thank you for saving me…… I know, why not come over to my house and so I can give you a treat, by cooking you some dinner?"

"I…" Sanada was about to answer that he couldn't but Nanako cut him off.

"I must insist, it is the least I can do to repay you, so please come with me. If not, I will feel really bad," Nanako said. Sanada could only sigh and he asked Nanako to lead the way.

So, after Nanako's 'pleading', Sanada had agreed, and half an hour later, they reached the Echizen's household. Sanada already called home when he agreed to Nanako's invitation, without realizing that he was going to Ryoma's house…

* * *

"Tadaima!" Nanako half shouted.

"Okaerinasai! Ara? You brought a guest home?"

"Hai. I would be in the hospital by now if he didn't save me." Nanako then turned to Sanada, and said softly, "Ano... I'm sorry, I haven't asked for your name...?"

"Sanada Genichirou."

"Sanada-san ka? Please come in and sit down, I ought to thank you for saving Nanako. Dinner will be served in a few minutes, so do sit down and wait for a bit," Rinko said, and led Sanada to the living room.

Unbeknownst to both Ryoma and Sanada, Nanako had actually told Rinko about Ryoma's little crush when Sanada had agreed to her invitation, and so now, Rinko decided to help her son a little.

"Nanako, could you go and wake Ryoma up? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Hai, Obaa-sama."

'_Ryoma? Don't tell me...' _Sanada's thought was cut off by the ever-familiar voice.

"Kaa-san...can't I just skip dinner and sleep the whole night?"

"Young man... I will not allow you to skip your meals since you are always busy with your tournaments; you will need all the energy you can get. Anyway, before dinner is served, can you please keep our guest company?"

"Guest?" Ryoma raised his eyebrows.

"Hai, he is in the living room now."

"Where's Karupin?"

"She's playing with your father at the temple."

"Che. So who--" Ryoma stood frozen on the spot, his heart was beating rapidly. "Sanada-san?"

Sanada nodded to the younger boy as acknowledgement.

"Ara? Ryoma, you know him?"

"Un. Sanada Genichirou, fuku-buchou of Rikkaidai's tennis club."

"Sou ka?"

"But why is he here?" Ryoma whispered.

"Don't be rude, he is after all Nanako's guest."

"Nanako-san? Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, but why?" But before Rinko could get a reply, Ryoma had already stalked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Nanako-san, why?"

"Ara? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Why is he in our house as your guest?"

"Oh… you only have the whole evening to tell him how you feel... until he heads home, anyway. Don't worry, Obaa-sama and I will be supporting you."

"Kaa-san knows about it too?"

"Hai." Nanako said smiling at Ryoma's flushed face.

"This is embarrassing."

"Now, you should go outside and accompany Sanada-san, you have after all only quite a bit of time..."

* * *

Dinner was spent in a rather awkward manner, for without Nanjiroh, everything was silenced. Both Nanako and Rinko had been observing the two teens. It was pretty obvious that they were trying to avoid having eye contact. Very soon dinner was over and Ryoma had yet to tell Sanada about his feelings.

"It's getting really late, I should head home now. Thank you for your delicious dinner," Sanada said politely.

"Eh? So soon?" Nanako said sadly.

"Un."

She sighed. "I have no choice then. Ryoma-san, can you help me see Sanada-san out?" Nanako gave Ryoma a looked indicating that that was his only chance left.

"Che. Whatever…" Ryoma walked Sanada out of the house.

On the journey to the front gate, Ryoma was still contemplating whether to tell Sanada about his feelings or not.

"Ryoma…" Sanada said, breaking into Ryoma's thoughts.

'_Ryoma? He called me Ryoma... not Echizen?'_ Ryoma looked up and the next thing he realized was a pair of lips on his. When Sanada decided to pull away, Ryoma held onto him and returned the kiss. After what seem like eternity, they finally pulled away to breathe.

"I take that as a 'yes' then," Sanada said.

"Un." Ryoma nodded, blushing deeply, though it wasn't that visible in the moonlight.

"See you again tomorrow; I'll pick you up from school. Ja."

"Ja...See you tomorrow." Ryoma whispered to Sanada's fading figure.

* * *

Even by the next day at Rikkaidai, Kirihara still could not forget about the conversation at the hospital. _'Really, if Sanada-buchou ever falls in love, who could that person be?'_ Kirihara thought.

Suddenly, Yanagi spoke, "Still thinking about Genichirou's secret lover?"

"Ahhhhhh! Yanagi-senpai, you really scared me."

"Ah…… well if you want to know Genichirou's secret lover, I suggest that you should follow him today… there a 99.9 chance that he's meeting his lover today.'

"How do you know? Do you know who that person is?" Kirihara asked.

"Himitsu…" Yanagi said, and as he walked away, thought, _'because Sadaharu had sent me a picture of Genichirou and Echizen Ryoma, kissing. I thought it was Tezuka…… hmmm…… it looks like I should analyze my data again.'

* * *

**OWARI**_

* * *

**Craze:** So Like it? Please read and Review…I promised once my major exams is over… I will start writing more fics…


	6. Excuse me Sir are you alone? SaeRyo

**Craze: **Happy Birthday Ko-chan! Here your birthday present... it's short I know but hehe...

**Saeki: **Thanks I really appreciate it XD

**Ryoma:** Quit the greetings... She doesn't own PoT, especially not Kojiro, cause his mine...

* * *

**Excuse me Sir... are you alone?**

It's 1st of October, a day worth celebrating… why you say? It is Saeki's birthday… and it also marked the second year since he and Ryoma started dating… Yes, Saeki Kojiro had confessed to our dear Prince on the day of his birthday two years ago…

Every year this day, Saeki will always went to Ryoma's house and bring Ryoma out for dinner, after dinner they will go for a stroll at the beach, which is probably the only day when Ryoma is not thinking about tennis.

However, this year… it's a bit disappointing… Saeki had received a phone call from Ryoma yesterday saying that he would be out of Japan for a few days. Hence, this year Saeki will have to celebrate his birthday on his owned (his friends and family celebrated his birthday during the day).

_-Flashback-_

_Kojiro? I'm Ryoma. I'm really sorry, I will not be able to go out with you tomorrow… I need to back to America for a few days…Gomen_

_Is it something urgent?_

_Yea… it's fairly important… we can always go out and have dinner when I come back… I have to go now… bye and take care, I'll bring you some souvenirs _

_Wait, but tomorrow is…Ryoma? the phone had already hang up before Saeki could really tell Ryoma that tomorrow is his birthday and also there second anniversary since dating…_

'_So what should I do now…? I've already reserved a place at the restaurant… and it will be a waste if I cancelled it and it's almost impossible to ask Fuji or Aoi, they have their own date as well…look like I'm going to the restaurant alone…' sighed Saeki._

_-End of Flashback-_

Saeki had never really felt this lonely in his life and the only time that he did feel so lonely was during the time he got separated from his mother in the crowded shopping mall…

'_I think it's time… well come to think of it… there really not much different from previous years just that Ryoma is not going with me… that's all.' _Saeki thought.

--------------------

Soon, Saeki had reached the restaurant… and it's seemed to him that the restaurant too was a lot quieter than usual… Saeki sat at a place near the window where he could see the wonderful sea scenery outside…

Just then a lady walked towards Saeki's table when Saeki had wondered off to his own world…

"Excuse me Sir… are you alone?" asked the lady.

Being pull back to reality, Saeki take a look at the source of the voice… he was stunned for a moment… the lady in front of him was simply the most beautiful lady he had ever saw… she had long dark-green hair, big golden eyes, cherry blossom lips… if it isn't because that he now with Ryoma, he might have fallen in love with the lady in front of him.

"Yea… actually I suppose to come with a friend, but there some last minutes arrangement."

"Do you mind if I join you? I'm here alone too." The lady asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure." Saeki blushed.

"So you said that you are supposed to come with your friend… is it your girlfriend?"

"Actually, he's my boyfriend."

"Hmm… I see…"

"Err… you're not shocked or something? I mean it's to the society it's isn't really normal to go out with a person that is of the same sex."

"Don't worry most of my friends go out with their same sex too."

As the whole dinner go on, Saeki find that the lady in front of him didn't really like to talk much… and she really resemble someone that he knew very well… but who is it?

"Sir… will you accompany me for a stroll at the beach if it's not too much of a trouble?"

"Sure, of course." Saeki flashed a smile.

--------------------

As soon as dinner over, Saeki went strolling at the beach with his new company… it was a peaceful walk at the beach… he was glad that he wasn't alone this year but without Ryoma by his side it just didn't seem right…

"Thank you for accompany me, Sir."

"Saeki, Saeki Kojiro that's my name." Saeki said.

"Saeki-san you seem sad… is it because of your boyfriend?"

"It's just felt different without him…by the way I haven't got your….mmhh" before Saeki could finish his words, he felt something pressing on his lips.

"Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma that's my name…"

Saeki was shocked… not only because that the lady had kissed him but also because she said that her name was Echizen Ryoma…

"Echizen Ryoma……Ryoma! But I thought…"

"It's just a birthday surprised; I just figure that it would be boring if it's similar to previous years…" Ryoma said.

"Happy Birthday, Kojiro!"

"Arigato!" Saeki smiled…and they kiss for one last time before they head home.

**Owari

* * *

**

**Craze:** Hope you like it XD


	7. Secrets Under the Bandage ShiraishiRyo

**Craze:** Hi! Before I post the next chapter of "What Will you Do?" and "No Pain, No Love" I thought I give you a one-shot, it's a rare pairing... well I don't call in crack anymore and yes a Rare pairing...Shiraishi x Ryoma. It's a bit AU, but still I hope you like it. Oh... and it's not beta so pardon me for the grammars and spelling mistake.

**Shiraishi:** Finally it's my turn, She doesn't own any of the tenipuri characters.

* * *

**Secrets Under the Bandage**

Shiraishi's POV

People have always asked me 'Why do you wear a bandage?' Why? I sometimes wonder it myself too. I didn't really remember the reason for wearing that bandage, for as long as I remember I have always worn the bandage around my left hand and it has turned into a habit. Of course I changed the bandage everyday and looking at the scar that was on my left wrist everyday too. Then images will flow into my head but all I can see are blur images. I thought I will never remember them until that day when Kenya to me about Seigaku's first year regular…

After hearing about Echizen Ryoma, the memories seem to become clearer though I still can't see them clearly. Then for unknown reason 'Echizen Ryoma' has been a name that I will get to hear everyday…correction it's more like 'Koshimae'. Kintarou had been really interested in Echizen after hearing about him, but I wonder why he seems to think that Echizen's name is called 'Koshimae'. As the National get nearer, my memories also get clearer…

Then everything becomes clear when I saw Echizen Ryoma that day when I went to search for Kintarou. He was the boy from my memories…how long was it? Seven years?

_-Memories Flashback (normal pov)-_

_It was a cloudy day; a young Shiraishi was a lone sitting on the bench in the part. Though he was only seven years old, the adults had already put a lot of hope on him. In the end it only resulted in him being over stress. Though as smart and mature as he was, he was after all still a seven years old boy. _

_On the bench that he was sitting, he found a small knife blade. He took the knife blade with his right hand and put it above his left wrist. 'Maybe if I couldn't use my left hand anymore the adults at home won't force me to do what they want?' then without much thinking, he slashed the blade across his wrist, bright red blood slowing flow through the cut and drip onto the ground._

_On this side, young Ryoma who had just finished playing tennis decided to find a place to rest, then he saw the bench that Shiraishi was sitting on. He went over and saw Shiraishi staring at his already bleeding hand._

"_Oi, your hand his bleeding!" but Shiraishi only continue to stare at his hand. With no choice, Ryoma took out a bottle of water and a bandage._

_Shiraishi woke up from his trance as cold water touch his skin, he looked at the boy that was bandaging his left hand._

"_There, Kaa-chan says this will stop you from bleeding further." Ryoma smiled contently at his worked. Shiraishi looked at the smile and was mesmerized by it for a moment before Ryoma's question made him recover._

"_So why you cut yourself?" Ryoma asked curiously._

"_I thought maybe if my left hand can't work anymore, the adults will not force me to do thing I couldn't." Shiraishi said and looked at his bandaged hand sadly._

"_Eh? But don't you feel that you would want to do the thing you couldn't do even more eagerly? I'm learning tennis now together with Ryoga. Ryoga is really good with it, up till now I still can't beat him but if I try harder, I'm sure that I will be him one day." Shiraishi looked at the boy beside him as he talked excitedly about tennis. "…so if I can do it I'm sure you can do it too…ah, maybe you can play tennis? It's fun."_

"_Thank you. Maybe I should try playing tennis."_

"_That right, one day…" before Ryoma could finish his sentence he heard someone call him._

"_Chibi-suke, it's time to leave, we still need to go home and pack. We going back to America tomorrow remember."_

"_Hai…" Ryoma turned his head around to face Shiraishi, "…it's Ryoga, bye."_

_-End of Flashback-_

From then on, it's like I'm charge with energy and no matter what the adults ask me to do it doesn't seem as difficult as before. Tennis had become a part of my life too. Then during the National when it's Shitenhouji turn to go against Seigaku. I'm the first to start the game going against Fuji. I must admit Fuji is strong, if he had play seriously from the beginning, then I might not have been the winner. But there was something about Fuji that make my jealous, it's was the concern that Ryoma show for him.

Then the tournament ends, when I was preparing to go back to school, he walks over to me and say, "So… you are still cutting yourself?"

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Nothing… when I saw your bandage, I just suddenly remember an Onii-chan when I came to Japan when I was five." When I heard what he said, I can't believe my ears.

"You still remember…"

"Huh?"

"I'm that boy."

"So it's really is you… mada mada dane." As he speaks, he keeps on looking at my bandage hand. Then I remember the question he asked earlier.

"Ah… no I didn't cut myself. That time was the only time that I did such a stupid thing. I'm just use to tying a bandage on my left hand." I chuckled as I remember something, "and it's quite useful to use it for threatening Kin-chan."

"You're a weird person. Anyway, today was a good game. Bye."

"Echizen!" He turned back when he heard me call him.

"Hn?"

"Would you like to go out with me? I mean, have a match or so sometime." I felt my face burning… how I can be so stupid.

"Sure." I looked up immediately after hearing his answer and saw him smiling like he used to.

That was what happens three years ago, after that Ryoma and I had been together for three years and I came to Tokyo to study High School. These three years many things had happened, I'm face with rivals, I didn't think that Ryoma will be such a charmer, it was hard time fanning off these rivals like Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe and some others from the old rival schools. Surprisingly, Ryoma's parents were easy-going when they learnt about our relationship though Nanjirou-san seems to be complaining something about not bringing any girls but were told off by Rinko-san afterward. The real surprise was my parents, I thought my dad would have severe ties with me, but in the end they let it off. Now, I sometimes feel that they love Ryoma more than me, not that I'm jealous instead I'm really happy.

"Kuranosuke, are you ready? The monkey king calls again."

"I'm coming." I went to the door and saw Ryoma standing there waiting for me, today is Atobe's birthday and he had invited the old rival schools.

I hugged him and whisper in his ear, "Ryoma, I love you." He pulled back and looks at me, and then he asked me to lower my head which I comply. He gives me a very light kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."

Now come to think of it although it was kind of stupid of me to cut myself at that time… but I'm really glad that I think it because of that I get to know Ryoma.

**End.

* * *

**

**Craze:** So how you like it? Please review and tell me how you feel.


	8. Strawberry IchigoRyo

Title: **Strawberry**

Author: Me... of course

Rating: PG-13

Type: Romance

Pairing: IchigoRyo

Summary: Ryoma had never really been fond of strawberry, until he meets this person. Xover with Bleach. AU-ish, crack...

**Warning(s):** BL, Spoiler for the manga... some part that is... and it's un-beta so pardon me for the grammars.

**Disclaimer(s):** I don't own Tenipuri or Bleach characters, they belongs to their respective authors.

* * *

**Strawberry**

_Looking out of the window, seeming to be admiring the scene outside, it was English lesson again. Growing up in America had given Ryoma the advantage of having more knowledge in English than the others in class. Hence, the teacher's lesson seem like what he would learn in elementary school when he was in America and every time during English lesson, sleeping or looking out of the window seems more interesting than the teacher's teaching. Normally, Ryoma would have chosen to take a nap, but today he just couldn't fall asleep._

_Just as Ryoma was trying the nth time to take a nap, a flash of black passed by. If it was any other people, they may not have seen what the flash of black was, but this was Ryoma with his eyes sight, he could make out that the flash of black was an orange-head teenage probably the same age as the third year. Besides, this flash of black wasn't even something normal. He was a shinigami._

_Ryoma has always been able to see these 'things' it's just that he couldn't be bothered with it. Though learning about shinigami was another thing all together. Seeing that orange-head shinigami was when he had just join Seigaku for not long._

_-----------------------------------_

It was just like any other days when Ryoma was walking home after being treated a meal by his senpai, particularly Kikumaru and Momo. Although the national was over, but Ryoma still think that there was a need for him to become stronger. Besides, he still couldn't beat the old man and most importantly, he still hasn't won his Buchou yet. Deep in thought, he held his head down, walking straight without realizing where he was heading to. Horn sounded, before he could recover and realized what happened, he was being tackled down on the side walk. When he opened his eyes, he saw a bunch of orange.

"Hey! Do you know how dangerous it was? Did you even watch where you're going?" shouted the orange-head.

"S…sorry, I was deep in thought." Shocked and almost frightened by the orange head, Ryoma replied with a drop in his voice.

Getting up, the orange-head get off of Ryoma and offered Ryoma a hand. "Lucky, I passed by at the nick of time, if not you be dead by now…… I don't really want to take care of soul at the moment." The last part was said in a whisper.

"Ah! You're that shinigami…" _no wonder he looks familiar, he is that orange-head shinigami I saw few months a go. _

"Wh…what did you just say? How did you know?"

"Huh? What did I say?" Ryoma asked, forgetting what he had shouted out earlier.

"Well… let's find some place to talk." _I'm sure I heard him saying shinigami._ Leading the way, the orange-head had brought Ryoma to a nearby park.

"Just now you said something about 'shinigami'… how did you know about this?"

"I can see 'stuff' and Nanako-san told me about how shinigami looked like."

"I see… So beside me, have you seen any shinigami before?"

"Seishun area is normally free of hollows so shinigami seldom run around like you do." Ryoma said and continued drinking his ponta that he had brought earlier.

"Hey! Do you think I love to run around like that?"

"How do I know? Anyway I'm Echizen Ryoma, what yours?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ryoma spilled the water out of his mouth.

"Haha… haha… S…straw…strawberry?"

"NO!! Although they sound the same but it's definitely not strawberry." Ichigo jumped out of the bench and shouted.

"Okay, okay… mada mada dane."

"……"

"Anyway, I'm a bit curious, aren't shinigami supposed to be dead? How come you are still alive?"

"I'm not really a shinigami; I'm just a substitute shinigami."

"I don't get what's the different."

"It's complicated. Hmm… so Ryoma, ka? I thought I heard it somewhere."

"Probably from your school tennis club?"

"Probably, anyway shouldn't you be getting home? Kid like you shouldn't stay out late at night."

"Hello! You're the one that dragged me here, strawberry."

"I told you its Ichigo… not the fruit. Anyway, be careful… things isn't as easy as its use to be. People like you are the likeliest target for the hollows."

"Mada mada dane… see you around" They exchanged their contacts and walked towards the opposite directions.

When Ryoma got home, he had asked for some strawberry from Nanako which had cause some shocked for her, because the Ryoma-san she knew, would hardly touch something like strawberry, because he thought it was too girlish. However, when she saw the happy looked on Ryoma's face, she decided to dismiss the thought and give Ryoma the strawberry.

Since then, Ryoma and Ichigo had met on a regular basis. From their meeting, Ryoma had learned a lot about what had happened. From soul society, to Ichigo's adventure for saving Rukia, to Aizen's betrayed, to the recent arrancar.

Some times Ryoma wished that he could help, seeing how tired Ichigo was getting every time when they met. But he wasn't a shinigami or a quincy and neither did he have power like Orihime and Chad.

"Some time I wish I could help…" Ryoma sighed. Ever since meeting with Ichigo, he had felt that life isn't always about tennis.

"Eh? You? You got to be kidding……Haha haha……" Seeing that Ryoma didn't say anything to retort his words, Ichigo sighed. "Looked, just leave it to the shinigamis… this isn't something you should worry too much." Still didn't get any reactions, Ichigo lowered his head and kiss lightly on the lips before he straighten up and walked away.

"Come on, let's go back. My sisters are waiting for me at home."

"..."

"Ryoma… this will be our last meeting…"

"Eh? Why? I didn't even say anything when you kiss me!"

"I haven't finished… my friend, Inoue, she was captured by Aizen, and the soul society doesn't plan to do anything, so I'm going to save her. It's going to take a while and well it's dangerous so I don't really know when I will be back or even be a live. Anyway, I promise that I will give you a call when I get back… so just be careful."

"You should be the one that should be careful, mada mada dane." Ryoma said not looking at Ichigo, tears wanting to fall down the cheeks. Ichigo gives Ryoma one last hug before sending him home.

Ryoma didn't give a call to Ichigo that night neither does Ichigo to Ryoma because inside their heart they know that they will definitely see each other again.

End.

* * *

**Craze:** Okay, this isn't really the best... but I still hope you will like it...T.T so please just comment even if it's just one word...


	9. Trick or Trickster NiouRyo

Title: Trick or Trickster

Rating: PG-13

Type: Romance

Pairing: NiouRyo

Summary: It's neither Halloween nor April's Fool, but Ryoma was faced with the question of choosing trick or the trickster itself. AU-ish…

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Tenipuri characters…

* * *

**Trick or Trickster**

Walking on the street, feeling rather bored, Ryoma walked on searching for something he could do. It was the end of the week; usually Ryoma would have played some tennis with his old man or go down to the street tennis court. However, unlike any other weeks, Ryoma was given the order not to play tennis during this day because as his senpai-tachi stated, it was 'No Tennis' day. If he even tried to touch a tennis racket or a tennis ball on this day, he would be faced with Inui's juice. Thinking of the Inui's juice, Ryoma shivered.

Walking down the street, trying to find something to do, Ryoma saw a trick shop. Thinking that he had nothing better to do, might as well went in to see if he could find something. Before Ryoma went into the shop, someone called out to him.

"Heh… isn't you Echizen Ryoma?" Ryoma turned his head and was faced with Rikkaidai's Niou.

"Who are you?"

"Oi, Oi… I'm Rikkaidai's doubles with Yagyuu. We played with Kikumaru and Oishi during Kantou Tournament, remembered?" Niou asked.

"Rikkaidai… doubles? Ah… you're that trickster." Ryoma exclaimed, realizing who the person in front of him was.

"Haha…So why are you here in front of a trick shop?"

"I can't play tennis today and Oyaji chases me out of the house."

"How come you can't play tennis? Even if you play, no one will know." Curious about what will cause the tennis obsession boy to abandon tennis.

"You don't know about Inui-senpai, he can pop up almost any where, besides I don't want to drink Inui's juice." Ryoma shivered again when he talked of that horrible juice.

"Inui's juice? What is so scary about it?"

"You say that because you haven't tried it before… it is worst than Fuji-senpai's torture. I rather get torture by Fuji-senpai than facing that horrible juice… wait… I rather am asked to run around Tokyo hundred rounds by Buchou than face Fuji-senpai's torture and Inui Juice."

"That scary? Anyway, if you are planning to get in to the shop you need to pay the entrance fee. After that you are able to win some exclusive prizes, but only if you get pass the games set for you."

Looking suspiciously at Niou, still remember that his nickname was the trickster. Ryoma paid for the entrance fee and entered the shop, following behind was the trickster.

As they went into the shop, Ryoma found himself walking into a different dimension from the outside. Ryoma had always thought that trick house are dark and eerie, but this trick house was a total different thing. It was as if he had stepped into a European castle.

"How do you find it? It's something, isn't it? They will change the decoration of the shop every month… each month they have a different themes… and each weeks they have different tricks. Hmmm… so this month follows the Old European lifestyle? Hey… wait where are you going?" Seeing, that Ryoma was ready to walk off, Niou stopped him.

"Huh? Aren't we supposed to start the game now?"

"No…no…no… first we need to change into something that fits the themes… there a changing room right over here." Niou pointed to the door on his left.

Opening the door of the changing room, both Niou and Ryoma went in and look for something that would fit them. However, inside the fitting room there was only to set of clothes, one was for the man and the other was for the woman. Ryoma went on to take the set of clothes that was for the man but Niou stopped him.

"Wait… you can't take this set of clothes… the other doesn't fit my size neither does this one fit you…"

"Wha… what? But that's for woman! I'm not a woman; I don't want to wear that."

"Well, the problem is you have to wear it… Once you step into the trick house, you have to finish the whole game before you can walk out, if not you will be trapped here forever." Saying with a serious face, Niou watched on as Ryoma went to pick the clothes unwillingly, Niou start to smirk as Ryoma turned his back on him.

"Che… mada mada dane."

"Oh, there are wigs… you can chose one to put on."

Before Ryoma had finished changing, Niou was already waiting outside the changing room for him. Hearing the sound of door opening, Niou turned to take a look at Ryoma and was mesmerized by his beauty. _If I didn't already know that it was Ryoma, I might have mistaken him as a lady._

Realizing that he was being stared at, Ryoma glared back at Niou, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing… I just think that you look beautiful." Niou said and went over to grab Ryoma's hand. "Come on lets go in."

"…………"

-------------------------------------------

Before they went in, one of the shop's keepers handcuffed them together and explained the game of the day. Hence, they will need to solve the game tricks, create tricks and become detectives to search for the key that will unlock the handcuffed and find the way out.

During the whole journey, Ryoma did have some fun but covered it with a darkened face.

"Come on, it's not so bad… I thought it was fun. There still some more to come before we could find the key and the exit."

"I know but could you stop holding my hand? I feel like a girl."

"We are handcuffed together; it'll easier if I hold your hands. Beside, you are wearing a lady's dress, so it's alright to feel like a girl."

"You're not the one wearing; of course you don't feel bad about it." Ryoma exclaimed.

"I still don't get what so bad about it… I used to wear one too during school festival performance when I was in elementary school."

"That was elementary school! I'm in junior high now; people might think that I'm a cross-dresser."

"So you plan to tell others that you wear a dress today?" Niou raised his eyebrows at Ryoma. Opening his mouth, Ryoma couldn't say a word to retort. "I mean beside the keepers, there are only you and me in this shop, unless you're going to tell your friends, no one will find out."

"…is it?"

"Yea, come on… there still one last station before we find the key and exit."

Walking on, they finally found the key and come to the exits… The keepers took a photo for them as a souvenir for completing the games. Then both of them got change back to their own clothes.

"Thank you for participate the games… now is the grand prize you get to choose a trick set specially made from the owner or…"

"You get to chose me." Niou said.

"Heh…" _So I'm being tricked?_

Niou stayed on to watch for Ryoma's reaction, when Ryoma turned and walked towards the exit, Niou felt disappointed and hurt… meeting Ryoma today really wasn't what he had expected.He knew for a long time that the boy in front of him had a great affect on him. Just then Ryoma paused in front of the exit and turned his head back.

"Well, I'll consider if you treat me to one week of ponta."

"Of…of course." Niou ran towards Ryoma and hugged him.

"And one week of grill fish…"

"Sure."

"Chawanmushi too"

"Hai, hai."

"and…" Niou sighed and nodded his head before Ryoma could say anything. Then he felt something on his lips and realized that Ryoma had given him a kiss. By the time he looked down Ryoma had already escaped his hugs.

"Mada mada dane… Masaharu." Niou looked ahead, saw Ryoma wearing a smirk and was ready to make a run after him.

-------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, Ryoma asked Niou a question that had been bothering him.

"So how come you know so much about the shop?"

"Well, the shop was my idea and my sister decided to help me with it. So practically it's my shop."

"Heh… so you planned all this?"

"Who knows?" A smirk was played on Niou's face. As he secretly looked at the photo that was took in the shop earlier.The photo was of him and Ryoma in the European clothes, and Ryoma looked extremely pretty inside the photo. _Should I send this to the other schools so that all those who have bad intention with Ryoma will back off? Maybe, I really should._

**End.**

**

* * *

Craze:** Okay... today, was NiouRyo... I hope you people will love it...XD 


End file.
